Microphones are used in a myriad of modern electrical devices and consumer products such as telephones, CB radios, broadcasting equipment, sound recorders and camcorders. A microphone is basically a transducer that converts sound into an electrical signal, with a capability to respond quantitatively to rapid changes in acoustical energy over a range of frequencies. There are various types of microphone designs based on different transduction mechanisms: e.g. the carbon microphone, the piezo-electric microphone, the moving-coil microphone, and condenser (or electret) microphone. See M. Clifford, Microphones--how they work and how to use them, Ch. 2, Tab Books, Blue Ridge Summit, Pa., 1977. Among conventional microphones, the electret microphone is the most widely used mainly because of its low cost. Unfortunately the performance and reliability of the electret microphone leaves much to be desired. Accordingly, there is a need for simple, low cost microphone of improved performance and reliability.